Peter Parker (Earth-71211)
History Before his High School years At a very young age, Peter Parker started living with his aunt and his uncle. He started befriending Flash Thompson and Liz Allan. During his High School years When Flash Thompson became popular, Peter Parker lost his only friends. Liz had a crush on Flash so when he became popular, she also found a way to become popular (she did not want him to forget about her). Peter tried to talk to Flash about his bad behavior toward him, but instead of listening to him, he decided to keep bullying him. Peter Parker always had a crush on Liz. He asked her out a lot of times, but she kept rejecting him. He also tried dating Sally Avril, which did not work out either. Becoming Spider-Man When Peter was 15 years old, he was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science exhibition. He found out about his powers when a car almost hit him. After trying out some of his new abilities, Peter defeated Crusher Hogan and made some money. During the fight, he had been wearing a mask to avoid embarassement in case he lost the match. A TV Producer, Maxwell Shiffman, proposed him to become a TV Star. Peter accepted and made his own suit. The first suit he made was the regular red and blue suit, which had web wings. He also built his first web shooters. As expected, Spider-Man instantly became a TV Sensation. After his first episode, Spider-Man saw a burglar leaving the building with a bag of money. He decided not to stop him. Some days later, the same burglar shot Uncle Ben when he tried to rob the Parkers. Peter found out about his uncle's death and decided to find the killer. He went at the warehouse, found the burglar and realized that he had made a big mistake. When the cops arrived, Spider-Man left the building and he finally understood what Uncle Ben kept telling him "With great power there must also come great responsibility!" Battling his first foe (The Amazing Spider-Man/1st movie) The first villain Peter has ever fought is "The Living Brain". He seemed impossible to defeat, but Spider-Man never gave up. One of his classmates, Flash Thompson, decided to help Spider-Man by disguising as him. Indeed, when Flash saw him on TV, he became one of his biggest fans. When Flash helped Spider-Man, he almost died. But the thing that kept him alive is the determination of Spider-Man. Even though he seemed indestructible, Spider-Man remembered what his uncle said, and he kept fighting until the fight was won. Meeting the Fantastic Four and becoming the Bombastic Bag-Man John Jonah Jameson had turned the city against him. Everyone thought that Spider-Man was a criminal, even Aunt May thought that. Spider-Man decided to meet the Fantastic Four and ask them for tips on how to get a better reputation as a super hero. When he entered the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four thought that he was there to fight them. So they defended themselves against him, but most of them lost the fight. The only one who did not fight is Mister Fantastic, who talked to him. Reed Richards told Peter that he cannot help him because he doesn't want to get involved in his problems. But the least he could do was giving him a spare suit (his regular suit has been badly damaged when he fought the Fantastic Four). When he got out of the building, he became temporarily the "Bombastic Bag-Man"! Joey and Kingpin's first team of super villains Kingpin hired three persons to kill Spider-Man: Vulture (Adrian Toomes), Scorpion (Mac Gargan) and Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius). Unfortunately for them, Spider-Man received some help from Joey Pulaski, his first super powered friend. And unfortunately for Spider-Man, Joey joined Kingpin's team. Afterwards, she got killed by Kingpin because he thought that she was only a spy, instead of a traitor. When Spider-Man lost some of his fights against the super villains, he became deseperate. But he got his courage back when the Human Torch gave him a little lesson about being a super hero. Spider-Man finally found a way to defeat them. The Love Triangle Peter's best friend has been Gwen Stacy since Grade 9th. What Peter does not know, is that Gwen has had a crush on him since they first met. When Peter dated Betty Brant, Gwen tried not to show that she was jealous. But when he broke out with Betty, she tried to show her interest in him more than ever. Unfortunately for Gwen, Peter got a blind date with Mary Jane Watson. But when Peter realized that he had bigger feelings for Gwen, Mary Jane agreed to only be her friend, and nothing more. Afterwards, Peter asked Gwen out, and they became a couple. The Osborn Family When the Osborn moved to Queens (during Grade 11th), Harry met Peter and they became friends. Harry was very sociable, so when he became friend with Flash Thompson and when he started dating Liz, Peter felt a little bit better around his bully and old crush (they realized that he was not exactly the "loser" they thought he was). Grade 11th (Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man/2nd movie) Peter had to find the balance between his super hero life and his normal life. But unfortunately, it has not been easier than Grade 10th because he has been fighting: Sandman (Flint Marko), Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriquez), Molten Man (Mark Raxton), the Enforcers and the Green Goblin (Norman Osborn). At least, Spider-Man got a little help from Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) and Daredevil (Matthew Murdock). When George Stacy died, he promised that he would keep Gwen Stacy away from his adventures as Spider-Man. Secret Wars When Peter and a lot of super heroes and super villains reappeared on Battleworld, surviving was the only thing that mattered. So to make sure that he would stay alive, Peter built the Spider-Armor MK I. After some weeks, the armor was destroyed and it became useless. But thanks to the symbiote, Peter survived and has cameback on Earth. The Sinister Six (Web of Spider-Man/3rd movie) A while after Peter cameback from Battleworld, things started to go crazy. The son of the Daily Bugle's Editor in Chief, John Jameson, became Man-Wolf and Kingpin made a new team of super villains, which is called "The Sinister Six". It included: Dr Octopus (Otto Octavius), Green Goblin (Norman Osborn), Mysterio (Quentin Beck), Sandman (Flint Marko), Scorpion (Mac Gargan) and Vulture (Adrian Toomes). After being told by Reed Richards that the symbiote suit may be dangerous, Peter stopped wearing it. But when he realized that fighting the Sinister Six was a hard job for him, he built another armor: Spider-Armor MK II (in the comics, it is known as the "Spider-Armor MK III) . After some intense fights, the armor was broken and Spider-Man got some help from his new potential girlfriend: Black Cat (Felicia Hardy). She convinced him to wear the symbiote suit again, which made him more agressive towards his loved ones (even though it allowed him to be stronger and faster). Because of the suit's influence on his behavior, Peter and Eddie Brock became enemies. The Night Gwen Stacy Died After defeating five of the Sinister Six, only one was left: the Green Goblin. Not so long ago, he found out that Peter is Spider-Man and he found out about his feelings towards Gwen Stacy. So when they were fighting, the Green Goblin saw that Gwen was close to them. He decided to kill her on purpose, just to make him more desperate. What he did not know is that it made him more angry than ever. So by combining his anger with the strength of the symbiote suit, Peter killed him by accident because he wanted to avenge her. Peter felt very guilty and realized that he was losing control of himself because of the influence of the symbiote. But he didn't want to leave the symbiote yet because he still had unfinished business The Infinity Gauntlet When Peter heard of the menace of Thanos, he decided to join the war against him. Peter did not make any armor because he felt confident with the symbiote. During the fight against the Doppelgangers, Spider-Man found the Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) and thought that he was one of the evil Doppelgangers sent from another dimension. Spider-Man tried to kill the Scarlet Spider, but then, the Jackal came out of nowhere and revealed that the Scarlet Spider is his clone, and that he has existed since he was in Grade 11th (now he is in College). A while later, some explosives fell on Spider-Man. Every super heroes thought that Peter was dead, because they didn't find any trace of him after the explosion and the symbiote had left him for a new host: Eddie Brock. The Avengers told Aunt May that her nephew was Spider-Man, and that he died trying to protect the universe. Maximum Carnage (5th Spider-Man movie) After the incident that happened to Peter Parker, Miles Warren captured the Scarlet Spider and made a new clone. He implanted the memories of Peter Parker and created some new artificial memories (he wanted him to "remember" how Peter died, like if the clone was the real Peter Parker). A new "Peter Parker" was born and even if he had the exact same memories of Peter, he still wasn't the original Spider-Man. The real one died during the explosion.